Five Nights at Bones
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: Booth najde článek o zmizení nočního hlídače ve Freddy Fazbear s Pizza která sousedí s troskami Fazbear s Fright. Přijmou tam vyšetřování a začne dlouhé noci v restauraci. Aby si ověřili jestli je to lež začnou s nočním vyšetřováním v roli hlídačů, ale potom co spojí kamery ze 3 částí a půjdou po nich roboti ze všech částí a bude se je snažit zabít Springtrap a odhalí temný příběh.
1. Rodinné záležitosti

Booth si právě chystal snídani.

"Snad stihnu něco vymyslet abych Christine připomněl její dětství," řekl Booth

"Už je adolescent Boothe, tak snadno to nepůjde." řekla Brennanová

Už se psal rok 2027, a v módě už byli technické novinky, moc jich nebylo ale všichni věděli že už je blízká budoucnost.

Booth se z hrnku na stole napil kafe a pro sebe si řekl: "Miluju budoucnost,"

"Pamatuješ že s příchodem roku 2020 a A.I. která začínala, jsem málem společně s naším týmem málem přišli o práci. Ještě že se mi podařilo vysvětlit že člověk odvede lepší práci než stroj," dodala dlouze Brennanová.

Christine již bylo 16 let a Booth se snažil rodinu zblížit, tak hledal nějaké místo kde by Christine vrátil do doby kdy jí bylo pět let a zajímali ji mluvící zvířata z kreslených seriálů.

Booth se podíval na noviny bylo tam napsáno: " _Zmizení nočního hlídače ve slavné rodinné restauraci"_ Booth si to rychle přečetl, došlo ke zmizení nočního hlídače ve Freddy Fazbear s Pizza v Nebrasce, další z desítek zmizení které se tam odehráli, restaurace byla proslavená animatroniky Freddyho Fazbeara a jeho kapely.

Booth se ještě podíval dolů a tam bylo napsáno: "Majitel restaurace hledá vyšetřovatele kteří by vyšetřili jeho možnou smrt a našli vraha," bylo ve článku.

Booth jako kluk restaurace s roboty navštěvoval ale ne tak často, z Freddy Fazbear s Pizza znal pouze postavy o historii restaurace nevěděl vůbec nic, a byl tam pouze jednou, v restauraci ve Virginii kterou nahradila v roce 2017 restaurace s animatroniky Doug n Rachel's.

Booth se porozhlédl a uviděl Christine jak jde na cestu do střední školy kde už byla.

"Tati, mami už jdu do školy," řekla a batoh už měla v ruce.

"Zastav se na chvilku," řekl Booth své dceře

"Proč?" zeptala se udiveně Christine

Brennanová pomohla Hankovi a řekla mu že ho zaveze s jeho sestrou do školy.

"Pamatuješ když ti bylo 5 let jak si měla ráda plyšového oslíka?" zeptal se Booth.

"Tati měla ale už mi není pět," odpověděla svému otci

"Počkej myslel jsem to že bychom zašli na rodinnou dovolenou!" řekl Booth když se to snažil vysvětlit ale to už Christine se svým bratrem byla nachystaná na odjezd.

Potom co už zavezli děti do školy tak se vrátili do práce, Booth si potají ty noviny s tím článkem o Freddy Fazbear s Pizza v Nebrasce vzal sebou protože možná budou moc začít všichni nové vyšetřování.

Freddy Fazbear s Pizza též sousedila s troskami horové atrakce Fazbear s Fright, takže možná bude vodítko o vrahovi snad I tam.


	2. Prozrazení v práci

Booth si ty noviny potají schoval do šuplíku ve svém pracovním stole ve své kanceláři.

Den ubíhal rychle.

Během krátké přestávky si to Booth ještě prohlížel.

Nevšiml si že si toho všiml Aubrey který právě svačil.

Booth už věděl kde restaurace je. Už jenom zbývá říct o dalším případu ostatním a doufat že se přidají k odjezdu z Virginie do Nebrasky v restauraci Freddy Fazbear s Pizza.

"Co to je agente Boothe?" zeptal se Aubrey než se Booth stačil vzpamatovat.

"Jenom složka o případech," řekl nervózně Booth.

"Počkej," dodal Aubrey a na článek o rodinné restauraci se podíval a říkal si pro sebe: "Zmizení hlídače v restauraci, majitel hledá vyšetřovatele... Počkat to je Freddy Fazbear s Pizza!" u poslední věty málem zakřičel celou větu, přestože to byl článek z dnešních novin.

"Prosím, ještě ani nevím jestli tam vůbec budeme vyšetřovat." řekl Booth

"A proč jsi vyjekl Aubrey?" zeptal se Booth

"Pamatuješ na Freddyho Fazbeara a jeho skupinu?" zeptal se Bootha Aubrey

"Ne, nevzpomínám, když jsem byl ještě kluk a dospívající muž tak to nebyla Freddy Fazbear s Pizza, myslím že Fredbear Family Dinner. Nevím co se stalo že je přejmenovali." řekl Booth

Bootha Aubreyho překvapení o rodinné restauraci nijak nepřekvapilo. Narozdíl od něho Aubrey svoji rodinu do podobných restaurací s animatroniky bral často a taky bylo vidět že je navštěvoval sám jako dítě. Booth se rozhodl že půjde o novém případu říct 'Kůstce'.


	3. V laboratoři

**V Jeffersonově Institutu**

Brennanová pracovala s ostatky a snažila se nyní doktorům, předtím asistentům připomenout některé věci.

Jeffersonův Institut do roku 2023 procházel opravou a rekonstrukcí, kvůli výbuchu bomby v roce 2017. Rekonstrukce zajistila lepší bezpečnostní opatření a nyní už je téměř nemožné aby někdo dostal do laboratoře bombu. Když se s asistentů stali doktoři Brennanové dělalo chvíli problém se odnaučit říkat "pane" a "paní", namísto "doktore" a "doktorko".

"Jde vám to výborně doktoři, vaše práce dokázala že oběť byla zasažena tupým předmětem do obličeje, což poněkolika silných ranách způsobilo smrt." řekla Brennanová

"Nepřipadá vám že je doktorka Brennanová stejná i po těch deseti letech?" zašeptal Wendell

"Díky ní jsem doktorka," dodala Jessica

"Stále učitelka a brzy budeme učit my," dodal Rodolfo

"Vlastně už by jsme měli učit ostatní," dodala Daisy

"Doufám doktorko Wicková že je vašemu synovi dobře," řekla Jessica Daisy

"Je mu dobře ale už chce znát svého otce, přiznávám Jessico že ty a Aubrey máte velké štěstí že jste všichni spolu." odpověděla Daisy Jessice

Brennanová řekla: "Jste v práci."

Hodgins který se chystal otestovat jednu z nových moderních forenzních věciček si pro sebe řekl: "Jestli to nevybuchne a bude to správně fungovat tak budu moc volat "Heuréka" a možná něco objevím."

Brennanová se porozhlédla znovu se podívala na bývalé asistenty a řekla jim:"Připravuju vás pro jistotu ,"

"Ty roky uběhli rychle," řekla Angela když se vrátila rekonstrukcí tváře.

"Nechci aby to tu znovu explodovalo. Přestože je malá šance tak se je na to snažím připravit přesto že už jsou sami doktoři," odpověděla Angele Brennanová

"Lidé jsou tady pracovití jako nikdy předtím a to musíme udržet aby to tak zůstalo," řekla Cam když procházela na obchůzku jak hodně lidé pracují.

"Počkejte chvilku na mě," řekla Brennanová když uviděla když sem přišel Booth a taky Aubrey.


	4. Domluvení s ostatními

Brennanová přišla k Boothovi a zeptala se:"Co se stalo?"

"Máme případ ve Freddy Fazbear s Pizza, zmizení nočního hlídače," řekl Booth

"Freddy Fazbear s Pizza!?" následoval dodatek Arastooa

"Půjdu se zeptat Jessicy jestli by se taky ráda nezúčastnila případu," řekl Aubrey a šel k části laboratoře, chtěl tam jít ale uvědomil si že nemá kartičku.

"Proč jste takhle reagoval doktore Vaziri?" zeptala se Brennanová

"Vy jste neslyšeli o těch zmizeních nočních hlídačů? Já být vámi tak se tam modlím ať se mi nic nestane." zakončil svůj názor Arastoo.

"Říkal tu někdo "případ"!?" zeptal se Hodgins

Angela, Hodgins a Cam se na Bootha a Brennanovou udiveně podívali.

Aubrey se pokusil upozornit svoji ženu, na to že agent Booth našel nový případ.

"Když se nechce účastnit tak nechce," řekl Booth.

"Tak budeme vyšetřovat pouze my." dořekl větu Booth.

Aubrey se potom přišel k Boothovi a řekl: "Jessica se chce účastnit taky."

"Ví o tom vašem "vyšetřování" FBI?" zeptala se Cam když uviděla jak se baví o případu ve Freddy Fazbear s Pizza.

Booth nečekal že se dostaví tahle otázka.

"Jde o pravděpodbnou smrt nočního hlídače, který se už měsíc pohřešuje," řekla Brennanová

"Sami to nezvládneme, musíme to vyšetřit všichni," řekl Booth

"Takže to neví," řekla Cam

Aubrey se to pokusil tuhle diskusi ukončit a řekl: "Vzpomínáte někdo na Freddyho Fazbeara a jeho kapelu?"

"Medvěd,králík,kuře,liška. Tyhle zvířata jsou v té kapele," řekl Hodgins a na vozíku dojel k ostatním.

"Počkejte na před o těch zmizeních nočních hlídačů něco zjistím a možná budeme vyšetřovat," řekl Booth

"A přísahám že budeme." dodal Booth a odešel.


	5. Nečekané setkání s agentem Sullym

Booth prošel kolem výslechové místnosti s tím že si o těch případech zmizeních nočních hlídačů něco zjistí.

Přišel do své kanceláře, sedl si na židli a potají si zkusil u těch zmizeních něco zjistit.

"Případy byly uzavřeny s tím že vrah je neznámý," řekl si Booth

"Ale,ale agent Booth nám zkoumá staré "vykopané" případy z rodinné restaurace," Booth uslyšel hlas a otočil se.

K překvapení Bootha to byl agent Sully, též bývalý muž jeho ženy Temperance.

"Vylekal jste mě," odpověděl Booth

"Jsem tady dočasně, zítra odlétám do San Diega a nemám moc času. Spíš mě zajímá proč vás najednou zajímají tyhle případy do kterých se FBI bála strčit nos." řekl Boothovi Sully.

"Proč se do těch případů bála FBI vstoupit?" zeptal se Booth

"Prý kvůli vraždícím animatronikům. Já sám těm staronovým báchorkám nevěřím a divím se že se to v té době báli agenti přijmout, ty příběhy z té restaurace jsou lži sami o sobě," odpověděl Sully Boothovi.

Booth vstal ze židle a řekl:"Já to přijmu s mými lidmi,"

"Kdybych byl šéf FBI tak vám řeknu ať do toho nestrkáte nos," řekl Sully

Booth hodil drsný pohled a řekl: "Domluvím se s ostatními, a určitě tam budeme vyšetřovat,"

Sully se podíval na hodinky a řekl: "Už tě tady moc dlouho nebudu vytlačovat ze tvého královského trůnu, musím si už sbalit věci, zítra odlétám brzy ráno.. Tak hodně štěstí agente Boothe s vyšetřováním ve Freddy Fazbear s," a odešel

Booth si pro sebe zamumlal: "Tak vyšetřovat budeme,"

Booth se rozhodl vrátit do institutu a říct všem že vyšetřovat budou a ať se připraví a taky domluvit hlídaní pro děti.

"Ten Sully dneska byl fakt otravný," řekl si Booth pro sebe když odcházel do institutu.


	6. Začátek vyšetřování

Booth se vrátil do institutu s dobrou náladou.

"Dobrá zpráva, vyšetřovat budeme!" řekl Booth když se vrátil.

"A jak to víš?" zeptala se Bootha Brennanová

"FBI se prý těch případů nikdy nezabývala.. Takže budeme první." řekl Booth všem

"Počkejte, kdo se postará o děti když budeme všichni pryč?" zeptala se Angela

"Nevezmeme je sebou a řekneme jim že to je velký rodinný výlet?" zeptal se Aubrey

"Dobrý nápad Aubrey. Možná se opět zblížíme během vyšetřování." řeklBooth.

"Jdu se domluvit se svojí ženou," řekl Aubrey

"Dobře, tohle už máme vyřešené, čas nás a naše děti připravit na cestu do Nebrasky. Ubytujeme se v místním hotelu," dodal Booth

"Tomu Boothovi jde hezky o zblížení rodiny," dodal Hodgins

"Hlavně potom co dospěl Parker," připomenula Hodginsovi Angela

"Tyhle důvody se tu moc často neobjevují ale potom co jste mi to vysvětlili se k vyšetřování přidám." řekla Cam

"Už jsme všichni, takže čas sbalit věci a připravit se na cestu do Freddy Fazbear s Pizza v Nebrasce," řekl nadšeně Booth

"Moje děti budou mít "druhé" narozeniny." řekl Aubrey

"Taky jsem zvědavý na jídlo, jaké tam budou mít," dodal Aubrey, akorát on a Jessica ovšem musí počkat až jejich dětem skončí škola a školka a to samé se školou taky platilo pro děti Bootha a Brennanové: Christine a Hanka, a u Hodginse a Angely Michaela Vincenta a jeho mladšího sourozence.

"Tak jdeme na to!" řekl Booth a všichni si spolu radostí jako tým plácli.

"Čas začít," řekl Booth


	7. Odjezd do Freddy Fazbear s Pizza

**V domě agenta Bootha a doktorky Brennanové:** "Dobrá zpráva všichni! Pojedeme na výlet do Nebrasky," řekl radostně Booth jako překvapení když se děti vrátili.

Christine se udiveně podívala na svého mladšího bratra Hanka a řekla;" Jak to že je táta najednou tak veselý?"

Hank své sestře odpověděl tím že se na ni podíval a pokrčil rameny.

"Tati, mami co se děje?" zeptala se Christine své Brennanové.

"Jak váš otec říkal, tak skutečně pojedeme na výlet do Nebrasky. Do jedné rodinné restaurace a všichni si uděláme společný čas. Bude tam taky Hodgins a Angela s Michaelem Vincetem, Cam, Aubrey s Jessicou a jejich dětmi," odpověděla Brennanová

Ve skutečnosti tam jeli vyšetřovat vraždu, Christine, Hank, Michael Vincent a Aubreyho děti vůbec nevěděli to že tam jedou aby vyšetřovali.

Než se Christine a Hank vzpamatovali, tak jejich otec jim už kufry na cestu nachystal.

"Sbalte si věci, zítra všichni odjíždíme," řekl všem Booth.

Booth ukázal na nachystané kufry.

"Budeme tam přibližně 10 dní," dodal

"Taťka s mamkou mají určitě něco zalubem," dodal Hank když si už nesl kufr do svého pokoje aby si sbalil věci.

Booth s Brennanovouuž svoje sbalené věci dávali do auta.

S ostatními měli v plánu že se po týdenní cestě do Nebrasky, všichni setkají ve Freddy Fazbear s Pizza. Cesta bude dlouhá protože budou muset projet několika americkými státy než dojedou do Nebrasky neboli konkrétněji do Freddy Fazbear s Pizza.

Jelikož byli letní prázdniny tak by se to i dalo počítat zčásti jako rodinný výlet.

Vyjelo se ještě té noci a Booth během cesty přemýšlel jestli jsou ty příběhy pravda nebo lži, bylo mu jasné na to aby si to ověřili budou muset začít vyšetřovat i v noci a být tak trochu nočními hlídači ve Freddy Fazbear s Pizza...


	8. Nový noční hlídači

Po týden dlouhé cestě autem se už dojelo do města v Nebrasce kde je původní Freddy Fazbear s Pizza kde se ty úmrtí nočních hlídačů odehráli včetně toho nového.

Právě vyšlo Slunce a už se jen čekalo až restauraci otevřou. Včera sem přijeli v 3 hodiny ráno a museli počkat. Booth usnul na sedadle řidiče.

Vedle Freddy Fazbear s Pizza byly ohořelé trosky hororové atrakce Fazbear s Fright, v 90 letech ještě spolu byly spojené ale tu část kde restaurace přišla o roboty byla zbourána a z té části která zbyla se stala Fazbear s Fright která tento rok byla podpálena. Z Freddy Fazbear s Pizza se během 30 let stalo velká rodinná restaurace a kvůli robotům i zábavní centrum takže budova je větší než původně. Pro Freddy Fazbear s Pizza bylo levnější složit znovu původní roboty než za velké peníze kupovat nové a kvůli tomu se s ní stala rodinná retro restaurace.

Booth spal ještě, tři hodiny.

"Boothe," řekla Brennanová

"Skutečně do Freddy Fazbear s Pizza už někdo jde," dodala Christine

Booth se vzbudil.

Uviděl majitele pizzerie s klíčky v rukách aby restauraci otevřel.

"Potřebujeme nového nočního hlídače, ten nováček co tady byl pět nocí, marodí a nevím co se s ním stalo, ten pach co tu poslední dobou je je zatraceně hrozný," řekl

Booth vyšel z auta.

"Škoda, že jsme nestihli navštívit Fazbear s Fright než vyhořela," řekl Christine Hank.

"A Hanku víš že se jednalo o hororovou atrakci pro dospělé a my jsme ještě děti, takže by nás tam nepustili," řekla Hankovi Christine

"Teď mluvíš jako naše vzdálená příbuzná Tory," řekl Hank

Booth se ještě rychle podíval na ohořelé trosky Fazbear s Fright na druhé ulici vedle Freddy Fazbear s Pizza.

Booth měl na výběr: říct že je tady aby vyšetřil vraždu nebo říct v přestrojení že je nový zájemce o práci nočního hlídače ve Freddy Fazbear s Pizza.

"Kdo jste?" zeptal se Bootha majitel když právě znovu otevřel dveře.

"Jsem Tony, nový uchazeč o práci nočního hlídače tady v restauraci," řekl Booth

"Nový noční hlídač, vaše šichta začne zítra o půlnoci Tony," řekl

Booth mu rychle zmizel z dohledu.

Booth se vrátil k autu.

Brennanová vystoupila, oba dva se museli domluvit jak to dopadlo a vymyslet plán i pro zbytek týmu.

"Budeme na jeden den v přestrojení. Tony a Roxie zase na scéně, na první noc práce nočního hlídače vás vezmu všechny sebou, uvidí se jestli jsou ty příběhy lež nebo pravda a taky se budu snažit jestli je to pravda aby nás nezabili. A po první noci ukážeme že jsme od FBI," řekl Booth

Po několika hodinách přijel i zbytek týmu.

Jako první přijeli Hodgins s Angelou a s dvěma dětmi. Potom přijel Aubrey se svou rodinou. O hodinu později přijela Cam.

Booth vysvětlil svůj plán, kromě dětí které to nevěděli o tom taky nevěděla Aubreyho žena Jessica. Na vyšetřování byla potřeba pomoc

aspoň dvou forenzních antropologů. To vyšetřování bylo už i tak podivné samo o sobě.. Začátek pěti dlouhých nocí v rodinné pizzerii Freddy Fazbear s Pizzaa možná kvůli vodítkům i ohořelé trosky sousední hororové atrakce pro dospělé Fazbear s Fright. V roce 1997 byla ještě součástí středně velké restaurace, potom byla spojující část zbourána. Byla udělána nová součást asfaltky ve městě a zatímco Freddy Fazbear s Pizza zůstala tajemnou restaurací Freddy Fazbear s Pizza, tak z budovy která zůstala na druhé ulici po Freddy Fazbear s se vyklubala hororová atrakce Fazbear s Fright...


	9. 1 noc

Booth už přišel do kanceláře nočního hlídače, již jako noční hlídač oblečený.

Bylo to, jak to bylo v plánu.

"Majitel neví že si nás sem vzal?" zeptala se Brennanová Bootha

"Ne, neví," řekl Booth

V místnosti byla jedna židle a čas byl 11:55 v noci.

"Je tady telefon," dodal Aubrey, když si všichni na začátku nočního vyšetřování začali prohlížet kancelář nočního hlídače. Energie byla na 99% a už byla půlnoc.

Všichni se rozhlíželi.

Booth starý retro telefon zvedl. Všiml si tam jednoho starého uloženého hovoru z roku 1997. Pustil ho: (hlas Phone Guye) " **Á, haló, haló ehm. Chtěl jsem ti nahrát zprávu, abyses tu usadil na první noc. Vlastně jsem tu práci kterou máš měl předtím já. Končím s prací tady na začátku příštího týdne. Vím že to musí být zdrcující ale jsem tu abych ti řekl že se fakt nemáš vůbec čeho bát. Budeš v pohodě. Nyní, se pojďme soustředit na usměrněnění tebe, co budeš dělat v týdnu ty. Podívejme se na to. Jako první tu mám uvítání od naší společnosti kterou ti mám přečíst. Je to docela nutný, víš? Ehm, vítejte v pizzerii Freddyho Fazbeara, magické místo jak pro děti tak dospělé kde fantazie a legrace přicházejí k životu. Společnost Fazbear není zodpovězena za poškození věci nebo osoby. Po zjištění úrazu či smrti ti hlášení o osobě bude vyplněno v okolí 90 dnů. Co, co ,co,tohle nepřečtu. Blá, blá, blá, asi to zní špatně ale není čeho se bát. Animatronické postavy se chovají v noci trochu nepředvídatelně a viní mě z toho!? Jistě že ne! Kdybych musel zpívat ty jejich blbý písničky stále a stále dokola po dobu 20 let a nikdy bych si za tu dobu nemohl dělat co chci tak bych se asi tak choval taky. Takže pamatuj, tyto postavy mají speciální místo a to je v srdci malých dětí. Musíš je trochu respektovat. OK, takže dávej bacha. Ti animatronici se budou mmmalinko pohybovat teď v noci, mají v sobě ňáký mód volného procházení. Něco o tom že jejich serva se zamyká pokud jsou vypnutí moc dlouho. Pamatuju když tentkrát chodili takhle přes den a pak to byl bájetový disaven. Jo je celkem úžasný že lidský tělo dokáže žít bez předního laloku, že jo? Tak teď když jsem zmínil něco co navazuje na bezpečnost, jsem si vzpomněl na tohle. Jediný riziko pro tebe jako nočního hlídače je to že animatronici (hluboký nádech), jestli tě zaregistrují po několika hodinách tě nezaregistrují jako člověka uvidí tě pravděpodobně jako železného endoskeletona bez kostýmu. I když se toto ve smlouvě nepsalo tak se tě budou snažit násilně nacpat do kostýmu Freddyho Fazbeara. Jako nebylo by to tak zlý kdyby kostými nebyli plný všech těch drátků a příčků a nebezpečných věcí, zvláště v oblasti obličeje. Takže si představ svoji hlavu tam nacpanou, to by ti mohlo způsobit i smrt. Jediný kdo by spatřil sluneční světlo co se týče tebe by byli tvoje oči a zuby koukající z hlavy Freddyho. Tyto věci ti asi neříkali když ses tu hlásil o práci, že? Ale hej! První noc by měla být jednoduchá. Zavolám zítra ale pamatuj. Sleduj kamery a zavři dveře pouze když to je nutný. Máš určitou energii, dobře. Dobrou.** " (konec hovoru)

(*pro crossover jsem použila Parantův překlad Phone Guye z 1 noci)

Videohovor skončil a všichni byli zmatení.

Stav energie byl 87% a byly 4 hodiny ráno.

"Vraždící roboti? To je jako Terminátor," dodal Hodgins

"Ožívající roboti? Nedává mi to smysl," řekla Brennanová

"Nějak to vyřešíme 'Kůstko'," řekl Booth

Booth se podíval na kameru.

"Něco se děje," řekla Angela když kamera dočasně spadla tak Bonnie s kytarou v rukách byl pryč.

song: Five Long Nights- JT Machinima

I just pickup a new job. I'm hoping ain't hard after all it's about night shift! I'll be working the graveyard Urban legends aside,

I think ill be fine, there's no way these things are alive it just a robot with nothing inside right I'm fighting to survive? what was that noise Bonnie is gone

honestly my skin is starting to crawl something is coming they're walking the halls and now that's my power is starting to fall I'm sick of seeing these sinister faces


End file.
